


Talk Dirty to Me

by Magichemistry



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: There’s an episode of Girls where Adam calls a girl a “dirty whore who loves his big cock” in bed and she’s upset by it. Could you write something about him being afraid of scaring reader away with his dirty talk and being pleasantly surprised when she enjoys it? Please? :3





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I took the title from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlYJlpq88ZU listen to while you read this, I promise it’s worth it.

“What was the name of the guy you’re dating?” Blake, your friend, asks you. You were having a lazy Saturday and she called you to see if she could come to spend some time with you.

“Adam. And we’re not dating, we’re just… I don’t know” you keep scrolling through your phone. You’re still wearing your pajamas, basically just spending the whole day in your couch.

“What don’t you know?” Blake’s mouth quirks up in confusion as she stares at you.

“I meant I don’t know” you put your phone down. “I just… I like him, he’s funny, like he has this particular dark humor? He has a nice dick to look at it and he lasts long enough during sex to make me come. I just feel he’s not into it”.

“You guys aren’t exclusive?”

“We haven’t even talk about it” you’re totally honest with your friend.

“Maybe he has a girlfriend” Blake suspects. She can’t stand bullshit from guys.

“Maybe” you shrug. “Everytime we fuck is like his mind is somewhere else”.

“As long as you don’t take him serious I guess is fine. A good fuck is always good for your health” Blake smirks and throws a cushion at you.

“You’re absolutely right, my friend” you laugh catching the cushion before it lands to your face.

* * *

 

You’re thinking about if you should buy dinner. Two weeks ago you promised yourself you’ll cook your own food instead of buying it to save some money but tonight you’re hungry and in the mood for some pizza and beer.

“Blake, you dumbass shit, what did you forget this time?” you say out loud when you hear a knock at your apartment door. Blake left twenty minutes ago to a dinner with her cousins but she’s always forgetting her things in your place.

“I’m a dumbass shit but I’m not Blake” Adam greets you leaning in the frame door. He’s wearing a green shirt and he has more facial hair than the last time you saw him.

“Adam?” you didn’t expect him all. “Hi!” you hurry to say. “What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood” he says with a boring expression and tries to look inside your apartment. “Are you alone?”

“Y-yes…” you babble. “Sorry, come in” you turn around and see that the living room looks decent. You kneel down to pick up the cushion Blake threw at you and put it on the couch again.

“You look good” Adam says at your back, his arms already enveloping you.

“I look good on my pajamas?” you look down at yourself seeing you’re wearing some old short and a baggy shirt.

“Yeah, you do” he rubs his crotch against your butt and you can feel his hard cock.

“Thank you?” you suppose it’s a compliment but instead of saying something, Adam grabs your face and turns it to him so he can kiss you.

“Mmhh” you moan with his tongue deep down your throat, you have to stand on your tiptoes to reach him. His right hand slides under your shorts and with his forefinger and middle finger he spreads your pussy lips.

You buck your hips wanting him to touch your clit. You open your eyes and realize he’s kissing you with his eyes opened. You flinch a little, not expecting to see his intense gaze, but he doesn’t seem affected that you discovered him. He keeps kissing you, staring at you and now you can’t close your eyes either. It’s a weird kiss, full of tongue and open eyes.

“I like you so much” he whispers as he rubs the whole length of his middle finger against your clit.

“I like you too” you moan. You’re thankful he’s grabbing you because you don’t think your knees would support you right now.

“Yeah? What do you like about me?” his pupils look bigger and darker.

“Your hair, your eyes, your whole face” you huff as you feel he presses harder his finger. He moves his hand from your front to your butt and paws it.

“Your cock, I like your cock” you whine as he his finger slips inside your pussy hole.

He kisses you again, turned on by your last words. You feel your whole body being lifted by only his finger fucking you. You throw your head back and grab him by the neck, there’s something so animal in Adam when you’re doing this.

You look at him and he’s looking at the front, it seems as if he was biting his tongue, with his mouth tight. That’s the look you told Blake about.

“Are you okay?” you say between rapid breaths. Adam only nods his head and sighs deeply.

“If there’s another place you need to be or…?” you try to be understanding and not act like a jealous girlfriend. Because you’re not his girlfriend.

“I like you so much” he chokes on his own words. “But I don’t wanna scare you. Fuck, I like your nipples” he says as he raises his left hand to touch them. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that”.

“You don’t like my nipples?” you’re totally clueless at his words.

“I do, I do” he hurries to say. “I like your nipples and your cunt, your legs, your ass and your fucking elbows. I know it’s weird but I like them”.

“Thanks, no one has ever compliment my elbows” you raise your eyebrow confused.

“I’m sorry” he takes out his finger from you and he rubs your hip. “Sometimes, when I’m fucking, I say very vulgar nasty things I can’t control. And I like you so much I don’t want you to think I’m a fucking weirdo or something”.

“That’s all? A little of dirty talk?” honestly, you were expecting something worse.

“It’s not little. Nothing about me is little” he smirks and grinds against you to prove it.

“I thought you had a girlfriend” you admit.

“Why the fuck would I have a girlfriend when I like you? That’s just fucking stupid” he frowns annoyed.

You roll your eyes not even surprised that Adam has no filter. “Just take me to bed”.

You haven’t finished the sentence when he already flips you over and throws you over his shoulder.

“Adam! You almost killed me!”

“Shut the fuck up” he spanks you and arrives to your bedroom. He drops you on your bed with your face against it and before you can roll over he traps you with his knees.

“Take off those shitty clothes” he paws you like a wild animal and undress you.

“I thought I looked good” you twist in bed.

“You look better naked” he groans. “Fuck, you’re dripping on the sheets” he sees as he runs his finger through your pussy.

“And you’re about to burst your jeans out with your cock” you kneel on fours and grind your butt against his bulge.

“Not anymore” he unzips his jeans and takes off his shirt.

“Adam…” you whine as you thrust your butt backwards.

“You look so funny like that” he laughs and grabs your butt cheek. The tip of his cock leaks precum and he spread it all over your pussy.

“Come on, fuck me” you beg as you feel your hole getting wet with his cum.

“Little girl wanna take a big cock like she could handle it” he teases you poking you lightly with his dick.

“I can handle it, please, please” you turn back to plead him with your eyes. You feel your whole pussy painfully pulsing.

“Then have it, big girl” Adam buries in you. Both of your bodies dripping with arousal.

“Holy shit” you exhale as his cock splits you in two. You look for his body with your arm and put your hand on his butt. “Come on, fuck me. Fuck me hard and good”.

“You sure you wanna it? Uh?” he jerks his hips and grabs your hair forming a ponytail. “Fucking tight cunt”.

“Harder” you pinch his butt and he pulls you harder by the hair.

“I’m gonna teach you what’s hard” he lifts you up by the waist to his chest. “You’re just a dirty whore who loves my big cock”.

“I’m your dirty whore” you make a strangled noise, his hips crashing hard against your butt cheeks.

“Say it” he orders you as he fucks you faster.

“I’m your dirty whore who loves your big fat cock” you scream with your eyes tight closed.

“That’s right. Never forget it” he speaks in your ears and sucks your earlobe. A warm feeling runs through your whole body. He was right, he’s so vulgar, so nasty and it’s making you come fast.

“Your clit looks all swollen. You’re so filthy” he pinches your little nub and you whimper. He’s massaging it and you feel your knees getting weak.

“Adam” you warn him about your orgasm. “Adam, I’m coming, I’m coming!”

“Yes, soak my cock, soak it good” he keeps rubbing your clit while his hips move in a sensual way. His tongue licking your clavicle and your neck.

“Adam!” you scream again and time freezes. Your next scream gets stuck in your throat and your eyes roll back. Pulsing pleasure undulates through your clit, pussy and belly.

“Shit” Adam has never feel your pussy milking his cock like this. He needs to stop for a second to not come yet.

“Can I come in your face?” he pepper kisses in your face so you accept.

“Yes” you arch your back in pleasure. You don’t know why but the idea of Adam coming in your face like a porn star makes you horny again. Adam gets out of you and lays you on bed so your face is close to his legs.

“My little cum bucket” he’s about to jerk himself off but you step ahead and wrap your hand around his cock. You flick your wrist, rubbing up and down his shaft, your tongue sticking out, waiting for him.

“Open wide, cum bucket” he exhales hard and between groans he comes in your face. Ribbons of hot semen landing in your mouth and around. You moan feeling so dirty to be covered in his cum.

Adam breathes loudly trying to gain some air, he extends his arm to the floor and pick up his shirt. Then, he cleans your face with it.

“Thank you” your eyes prickle because he did it too hard.

“You welcome, cum bucket” he can’t hold the laugh at his own joke.

“HA-HA” you reply and lay on your side. Adam lays behind you and puts a leg between yours as he hugs you.

“You know I didn’t mean all of those things, right?” Adam worries he scared you like he did with some girls in the past. “I don’t think like that about you”.

“Adam, I know how dirty talk works” you disregard the topic. You didn’t feel offended at all. “Besides, I liked it. I think it’s hot”.

“Do you wanna be my girlfriend?” he asks shyly. “Fuck, that sounded so stupid” he realizes.

“Yes, it did” you snicker. “You’re so dumb”.

“I know…but you like me” he thinks for a moment.

“I’ll be your girlfriend” you turn around to face him. “And your cum bucket” you say with a sexier tone.

“You make me so hard. You filthy whore, come here” he grabs your face to kiss you and start all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
